


Sam Wilson and his FriendsGiving in the City of Brotherly Love - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes is smug, City of Brotherly Love, Everyone is happy and alive and friends, Fluff, Friendsgiving, Gen, However you want them to be! c:, Not Canon Compliant, Philadelphia, Platonic Relationships, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers is patriotic, Thanksgiving, Visit Philly, Whether Steve and Bucky are a couple is free for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Sam Wilson and his FriendsGiving in the City of Brotherly Love, hashtag VisitPhilly <3
Comments: 37
Kudos: 114





	Sam Wilson and his FriendsGiving in the City of Brotherly Love - Fan Art

**Part 1, The[LOVE Sculpture](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_\(sculpture\))**

Located in the LOVE part, or officially known as John F. Kennedy Plaza

**Part 2,[Sister Cities Park](https://www.visitphilly.com/things-to-do/attractions/sister-cities-park/)**

**Part 3,[Museum of American Revolution](https://www.amrevmuseum.org/)**

Captain Patriotic and the 13-stars [Washington's Headquarter's Flag](https://www.amrevmuseum.org/collection/washingtons-headquarters-flag)

**Part 4,[Independence Hall](https://www.nps.gov/inde/planyourvisit/independencehall.htm)**

Sam's shirt: inscription text on [Liberty Bell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberty_Bell) (Lev. XXV.)  
 _"Proclaim Liberty thro' all the Land to all the Inhabitants thereof."_

Bucky's Shirt: Liberty Bell fixed with Love.

Bucky & Sam & Steve's Shirts - [America's founding principles](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Creed):  
 _Freedom, Equality, Justice_

Bucky's pants: inspired by the [Forster Flag](https://nutfieldgenealogy.blogspot.com/2014/04/the-forster-flag-1775.html),  
the flag created and carried by the people of Manchester, MA when answering the Lexington alarm on April 19, 1775.

**Part 5,[Elfreth's Alley](http://www.elfrethsalley.org/)**

America's oldest residential street, dating back to 1702.  
Sam's shirt: Falcon logo. Steve & Bucky's shirts: Captain America and Winter Soldier uniform-themed.

**Part 6,[The Franklin Fountain](https://www.franklinfountain.com/)**

Famous old-timey classic ice cream parlor/soda fountain.  
Steve got vanilla with fresh strawberry chunks, Sam got mint chocolate chip.

**Part 7,[The Clothespin Statue](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clothespin_\(Oldenburg\))**

Public art created by American artist Claes Oldenberg,  
who's known for his attempts to democratize art with large stylized sculptures of everyday objects.

**Part 8, Philadelphia 30th Street Station**

And the [Pennsylvania Railroad World War II Memorial](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pennsylvania_Railroad_World_War_II_Memorial)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from my Twitter posts:
> 
> [PART 1](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1199172018337435648)  
>  [PART 2](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1199527518807744512)  
>  [PART 3](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1199922845800898560)  
>  [PART 4](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1200252933230776321)  
>  [PART 5](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1200635800058241024)  
>  [PART 6](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1201019278142713856)  
>  [PART 7](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1201324795373207553)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
